


friends and birthdays and happiness

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: TsukkiKage Week 2015 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, FRIEND FEELS, Happy birthday Kageyama, Insecure-with-friendships Kageyama, Insecureities, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, TsukkiKage Week, i feel mean, lots of platonic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio doesn’t really want his team’s undivided attention. He doesn’t want anyone’s undivided attention, except maybe Tsukishima but that’s a train of thought for another time. He just wants a small acknowledgement: a pat on the back from Sawamura-san; an extra big smile from Sugawara-san; a ‘happy birthday’ from more people than just Hinata; maybe even a chance to toss to Azumane-san during practice.</p><p>Maybe he’s being selfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends and birthdays and happiness

**Author's Note:**

> For TsukkiKage Week Day 7: Kageyama's Birthday
> 
> the working title for this was "what says "birthdays" like a ton of angst?" happy birthday to our favorite blueberry.

Tobio wakes slowly, blinking until his bedroom comes into focus and he can hear the gentle early morning sounds. It’s still dark outside and a glance to his clock tells him he woke up before his alarm. He sighs and sits up.

“It’s my birthday.” he whispers to himself. Then he sighs again and starts to get ready.

He makes as little noise as possible, but whatever noise he does make echoes through the empty house. His mother is still asleep. His father isn’t here at all.

He checks his phone as he slowly plods to school. It’s a Saturday. If it wasn’t for volleyball, he could still be asleep, but volleyball is worth sacrificing Saturdays. Except maybe on his birthday.

He only has one message, from Hinata. It says happy birthday, in all caps, followed by so many exclamation marks they blur together. There’s nothing on the group chat, except last night’s warning from Sugawara-san to be at practice on time. As if any of them would skip, not now, when they’re so close to the spring finals.

He stuffs his phone back into his pocket and slowly moves onwards. He gets to the main junction at the usual time, only to find that Hinata is nowhere to be seen. He sighs. Hinata is probably already at school. He is a little late.

The thing is: he doesn’t really want his team’s undivided attention. He doesn’t want _anyone’s_ undivided attention, except maybe Tsukishima but that’s a train of thought for another time. He just wants a small acknowledgement: a pat on the back from Sawamura-san; an extra big smile from Sugawara-san; a ‘happy birthday’ from more people than just Hinata; maybe even a chance to toss to Azumane-san during practice.

Maybe he’s being selfish.                                                                           

Maybe he should just be happy Hinata remembered.

Maybe he should just go through practice as usual.

Maybe he should stop whining.

He rubs a hand across his face. When he finally gets to the club room, it’s empty. No one is there, though all their bags and clothes are folded (or strewn across the room). They probably started practice without him.

He goes through the motions, peeling off his street clothes and shoving on his practice clothes, but for the first time in a long time he doesn’t feel like he wants this. He presses the heels of his palms against his eyes and tries not to lose it in the club room.

 _Deep breaths,_ he orders himself and he complies until his breathing is under control. He’s late now, but he feels Sawamura-san won’t make him run laps. He always seems to have a scary sixth sense about why people are late, and panicking in the clubroom is probably a good excuse.

Tobio makes his way to the gym shoes in hand. The gym is already noisy with voices and squeaking shoes and he starts to feel even worse. They started practice without him.

He pushes open the door while calling out a “sorry I’m late”, but it is quickly drowned out by his team- his _friends_ \- shouting.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” they yell and Kageyama is suddenly hit by a wave of fondness and happiness and surprise and, most interestingly, relief. Tears prick at his eyes and he wipes at them furiously.

The noise dies down as people realize his less than optimal response. “Is Yamayama-kun crying?” Hinata asks in a soft voice.

“No!” Tobio objects loudly, but he isn’t fooling anyone.

Sugawara-san is the first to come forward, enveloping Tobio in a tight hug. He’s followed by Azumane-san and Sawamura-san and then Nishinoya-san, surprisingly, until one by one the whole team is hugging him and he’s sobbing now, because he finally has a team; he finally has his friends.

 

Tsukishima doesn’t have an actual gift for him, but he does kiss him gently and he tastes like home and the promise of more and that really is all Tobio wants.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am insanely late. i am extremely sorry. it is also probably a mess. again, sorry.


End file.
